Their Strengths
by Sakura-Hime Uchiha Loves KPOP
Summary: What happens when right at the end of Team 7 first real mission to protect the bridge builder, a strange woman wearing the Akatsuki cloak kidnapps Sakura?With her foggy past will Sakura ever figure out why she's so close to Pein And Itachi? REVISED VERSION POSTED! THIS VERSION WILL NOT BE CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**THEIR STRENGTHS**

**ME: well now ppl this is my next fic and probably my fav story I have written!**

**SAKURA: well I loved my character a great deal! Mostly bcuz I didn't have a crush on Sasfag!**

**ME: well I'm glad ur happy Sak now let's get on with the story!**

**SAKURA: Saku-chan does not own Naruto or I would already be with Itachi-kun**

**ITACHI: most u flaunt our relationship –smirk-**

**SAKURA: -pout- Itachi-kun's a Meany but I luv him anyway**

**ME: -sweat drop- ya…..anyway on with the story.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Taken**

"We can't thank you enough for helping us" The Bridge Builder thanked "now that the bridge is finished we can finally get help for our village".

"No problem Tazuna, believe it!" Naruto said giving Tazuna a thumbs up. Sakura simply gave a small gentle smile.

It wasn't that Sakura wasn't happy for the people of the land of waves; it was just the fact that she deserved no thanks. She didn't do anything! Sakura simply felt like trash. The same way she felt when she was 5 and she couldn't save her parents from being killed or when her foster parents (A/N: her aunt and uncle) were killed from an unknown attack on her clan. Try being the only person in your clan left! Ya it sucks.

It didn't really help the situation with Sakura's memory loss. The only memories Sakura could bring up were the ones with blood and uncontrollable death. Not to mention Sakura still didn't know how to control her kekki genkai or for the fact she could never really understand what it was let's not forget she was only a child when her parents and her clan were murdered so she wasn't old enough to really learn of her kekki genkai. Her clan wasn't like the Uchiha's who forced their children to become super ninja's at the simple age of 3.

Team 7 began to make their way back to the leaf village. "Time to put on my usual act" Sakura thought. (A/N: just so reviewers don't ask me about this in the reviews lol this will be explained in later chapters).

"Hey Sasuke! Do you wanna go on a date with me when we get back to the village?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Did…..Sakura's attitude just change?" Kakashi asked himself.

"No thanks" Sasuke said bordly.

In a matter of seconds a huge gush of wind came at them. "What the hell…" Sakura thought as she covered her face.

When the wind began to settle down, Sakura felt an unfamiliar presence behind her. Sakura slowly turned around only to meet with icy blue eyes and a beautiful slick smile from a woman with long black hair. But what caught Sakura's eye was the cloak the woman was wearing. It was black with red clouds.

"Akatsuki!" Kakashi thought in shock.

"Sakura! Get away from her!" Kakashi shouted.

"N-nande?" Sakura called. Before Sakura could move the woman rapped her arms around Sakura's shoulders.

"You sad child" The woman whispered.

"What d-did you j-just say?" Sakura stuttered.

Of course in Sakura's eyes this was simply scary! As beautiful as the woman was, Sakura really didn't want to get kidnapped.

"Get away from Sakura!" Naruto growled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Naruto stay back!" Kakashi ordered "I've seen you in the bingo book…Mendex Himoray. S-class criminal from the land of waves, hobbies are reading minds and non-stop killing".

The woman known as Mendex removed her gaze from Sakura and gave Kakashi a boring stare. "I see you've done your homework Kakashi Hatake….or should I say copy cat ninja of the leaf" Mendex said bordly.

Mendex returned her attention back to Sakura.

"You poor child. I can change you, I can not only make you stronger but I can also give you your memories" Mendex whispered. Mendex smirked when she felt Sakura shiver.

"Get away from her!"Kakashi shouted.

"Say goodbye Sakura" Mendex whispered.

And before Team 7 eyes…Sakura was gone.

**ME: and that my viewers were the first chapter of my new fanfic! Unfortunately Sakura is too busy kissing Itachi so I have to do this alone at the moment –sweat drop- PLZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW I'M BEGGING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THEIR STRENGTHS**

**ME: I was expecting more reviews but I don't care I'll be patient and wait for more.**

**SAKURA: ya cuz we're good girls and we know how to wait!**

**ME: ya coming from miss kiss a lot –smirk-**

**SAKURA: well how do you think I feel when ur kissing all up on your boyfriend –smirk-**

**ME: -smirk disappears- fine you win**

**SAKURA: well alright! Saku-chan dosent own Naruto or bad things would happen to Sasuke**

**CHAPTER TWO: I'm strong (part 1)**

_**A Year Later**_

"Sakura my dear, come here" Mendex called.

"yes, Mendex-sensie" Sakura answered as she walked into Mendex chamber.

"leader=sama would like you and your team to enter the chunin exams" Mendex said as she caressed Sakura's cheek.

"Pein-kun wants me to enter?" Sakura questioned as she leaned more into Mendex touch.

Mendex looked at Sakura for awhile until a smile came across her face and she began to giggle.

Sakura had grown very close to the Akatsuki and she enjoyed living in the village hidden in the rain. Sakura learned a lot from Mendex and the rest of Akatsuki. She was not only starting to get a hold of her skills but she was also getting better at understanding and using her Kekki genkai! They even had someone to help her get her memories back. All she could remember was that she had an older brother, but that wasn't much. Sakura couldn't remember his name, his face, or what the hell even happened to him! But her therapist (I guess you could call her that), Lady Yuko said she had truly accomplished a lot.

"Sakura, did you just call leader-sama by his first name?" Mendex giggled.

"yes" Sakura smiled.

"why would you do that?" Mendex asked as she removed her hand from Sakura's cheek.

"he told me not to tell" Sakura giggled. Pein always did treat her better then the rest of Akatsuki, she didn't know why but it seemed to come naturally.

"there you are Sakura" a silky voice said.

"Itachi-kun! Kisame-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"hey brat" Kisame grinned.

"guess what! im going to the chunin exams!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran over to Itachi and Kisame. Kisame picked up Sakura and put her on his wide shoulders.

"Sakura, you do know you can't wear your Akatsuki cloak to the chunin exams, right?" Kisame asked.

"yes…" Sakura groaned "wait who's going to be my sensei?".

"Yuko will, she's the only one who isn't in the bingo book" Itachi replied as he began to twirl Sakura's pink and black locks of hair in between his fingers "I will never understand why you put black highlights in your beautiful hair".

"hey pinky do you ever miss the leaf?" Kisame asked.

"of course not!" Sakura answered proudly.

_**IN KONOHA:**_

"SASUKE-KUN!" A girl with purple hair shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM ME AMI!" Sasuke shouted.

"god I miss Sakura…." Kakashi and Naruto whispered.

"Ami, knock it off and listen!" Kakashi ordered. Sadly he was REALLY starting to hate this girl, and he didn't think Jonin's were allowed to hate their students.

"jeez, fine" Ami pouted.

"Now you guys will be competing in the upcoming Chunin exams, alright?" Kakashi sighed. He really hated his job right now.

"yes this is my time to get stronger! Then I'll be able to bring back Sakura, Believe it!" Naruto thought.

**ME: well pplz this is the second chapter!**

**SAKURA: sadly saku-chan is goin to be in Mexico for vacation this Monday.**

**ME: but I'm goin to try and update a few more chapters of their strengths before I leave! I will also try to do the same for my other story a thousand miles!**

**SAKURA: and if possible saku-chan will also work on some more chapters on the plane and at her hotel!**

**ME: so plz be thankful and patient!**

**SAKURA: oh ya and we almost forgot…..**

**ME&SAKURA: PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW WERE BEGING! PLZZZZZZ WITH A CHERRY ONTOP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THEIR STRENGTHS**

**SAKURA: ****well now here is the third chapter!**

**ME: came quicker than you thought right!**

**ME: well were glad to surprise! Sak-chan plz take it away!**

**SAKURA: saku-chan does not own Naruto or I would kill Sasuke**

**CHAPTER THREE: I'm strong (part 2)**

"Lady Yuko, where do we go?" Sakura asked (A/N: yes the Yuko from xxxholic).

"To a large building on the east side of town, you won't be able to miss it" Yuko answered.

"How so?" a girl on Sakura's right asked.

"There are a bunch of kids there, such as yourself entering that building" Yuko said.

"Alright, see ya later lady Yuko" Sakura called as she began to walk away with the rest of her team.

"Don't forget to go to the third floor" Yuko shouted.

Sakura knew not to wear her Akatsuki cloak or anything that had to do with Akatsuki but that didn't mean she couldn't represent the fact she was now officially a ninja from the rain. Sakura wore a black mini skirt, a red halter top, a short black jacket, and some black sexy strapped high heels, as well as her Hidden in the Rain head band tied around her neck.

Sakura's two teammates were her best friends Yuzu Kuran, and Kilik Kazama. Yuzu had long silver hair with black highlights (just like Sakura) and gray eyes. She wore a black halter top, some black baggy jeans, a short black jacket (like Sakura's), and some high heeled boots.

Kilik had white neck length hair and red eyes. He wore black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, black and white jacket with a black insignia on the left side, white gloves on each hand, and black ninja shoes.

Kilik came from the shadow clan until they were killed. He happened to always be nice to Sakura even when she didn't ask for it. He would always try to help Sakura with Kekki Genkai; he seemed to truly care for Sakura. Even though he didn't show it to most people.

Yuzu was from a family of killers and assassins. Yuzu only acted kind towards Sakura, Kilik, and the rest of Akatsuki. She felt sorry for Sakura when she found out about her memory loss and would always try to help Sakura remember her past. Even though it never worked, Sakura was still grateful.

The three ninja made their way up the stairs once they got to the second floor they saw some type of riot going on.

"What the hell…." The three ninja's whispered in unison. They watched as a girl with two buns walked up two the two boys who looked like they were guarding the door.

"Can you please move?" She asked nicely. In a matter of seconds the girl went flying back into her teams arms from getting punched in the face.

"Hn" Was all Kilik could say. He hanged around Itachi WAY too much.

"Well that wasn't smart" Yuzu and Sakura thought.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Sakura asked as she tapped on one of the other Genin's shoulder.

"Those guys won't let us through and the third floor is where you go to enter the Chunin exams" the frustrated Genin answered.

Sakura and her teams eyes widened a little, "Third floor? This is the second" they thought in unison.

They looked up at the sign with the floor number that said 'third floor (3)'. Sakura and her team's eyebrows twitched out of annoyance.

"Genjutsu! Really? That's so stupid!" They thought in annoyance.

Kilik noticed a fight was about to break out when he saw a boy with chicken butt hair and a guy with fuzzy eyebrows wearing a green jump suit, getting in their fighting stances. Kilik tapped on Sakura's shoulder and pointed to the scene in front of them.

"Deal with it" Kilik whispered.

Sakura turned to Kilik and raised an annoyed eyebrow, but did as she was told trying not to make what Kilik asked her bigger then it needed to be.

"HEY!" Sakura shouted, catching everybody's attention. Everybody cleared a path so that Sakura and her team could get through and could confront the two boys who were guarding the door.

"S-Sakura…." Naruto and Sasuke whispered in disbelief.

"Do you want to remove the Genjutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Or should we?" Yuzu and Kilik said in unison as they finished off Sakura's sentence.

"Wait, what Genjutsu?" Ami asked a tad annoyed, feeling slightly out of the lop.

Naruto and Sasuke were still in absolute shock. It was a year since they last saw Sakura, and here she was again perfectly safe…but with different squad? But what stroked them as weird was the fact that she was wearing a Rain village head band like her team, and she had a huge amount of chakra just like her team. She didn't have that before.

Kilik simply smirked at Sakura's old teammate's reaction. "How foolish" Kilik thought.

"You know what! This is wasting our time we'll take the Genjutsu off!" Yuzu said losing her temper. The three of them put their hands into the tiger seal.

"KAI!"

In a matter of seconds the sign above them turned into a two.

"She's so beautiful!" the fuzzy eyebrows dude thought with hearts in his eyes. The boy ran behind Sakura and tapped on her shoulder.

"Yes, can I help you?" Sakura asked giving the boy her attention.

"MY NAME IS ROCK LEE! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND! I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!" The boy named Rock Lee shouted giving Sakura a thumbs up.

Sakura and her team just stared at him…..

Sakura never felt more awkward in her entire life and she also felt kinda bad for the guy. Why? Well…

She was NEVER going to go out with him!

Obviously no girl was going to go out with him!

If he kept this up, Kilik was going to hurt him

"No" Sakura said flatly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But why?" Lee whined, as a stream of Anime tears went down his face and he took a step closer to Sakura.

"5 steps back" Kilik said bordly as he stepped in front of Sakura.

"Kilik, don't kill him" Yuzu joked.

"Ya Kilik, he's not worth it lets just go" Sakura said putting her hand on Kilik's shoulder.

Kilik gave a quick "Hn" and began walking towards the stairs. Sakura and Yuzu let out some small giggles and began to walk after Kilik, not even sparring her old squad a glance. But once Sakura was out of sight all Sakura could do was smirk and let out a few laughs. They were truly foolish.

**ME: yay I finished!**

**SAKURA: yay and only one more day till you head to Mexico!**

**TOUYA: Kiki what are you doing?**

**ME: NII-SAMA! –Hugs twin brother-**

**TOUYA: -smiles- you're like a puppy**

**ME: well would you like to do the honors before we head out!**

**TOUYA: I don't see why not**

**TOUYA: PLZ REVIEW MY SISTERS STORY OR SHE MIGHT CRY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Strengths**

**ME: ok I'm sorry readers I hope you don't get mad at me but I wanted to give you a quick glimpse of what happened when Sakura got caught by Mendex. So I'm going to take a quick break from the Chunin exams for this chapter!**

**SAKURA: lol we also have something to say after the chapter so stick around!**

**ITACHI: saku-chan does not own Naruto…**

**CHAPTER 4: A year ago with Akatsuki**

Sakura's eyes felt really heavy and yet at the same time she felt as if she was at peace. Sakura moved her head to the side and slowly opened her eyes; Things were blurry at first so she needed to blink a few times so they could adjust. She saw a man with fiery orange hair and piercings sitting at a desk doing paper work.

Sakura just stared at the man, blinking from time to time. Sakura looked like a child looking at something unusual. It was only when Sakura saw the cloak the man was wearing did Sakura remembered what happened. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds just like the woman who kidnapped her.

Sakura tried to hold back her tears that were threatening to fall, shed be damned if she let a total stranger see her cry. But Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. She was too weak.

The man at the desk finally noticed Sakura was awake and stood up from his desk.

"I see your finally awake, my name is Nagoto Pein, I am the leader of Akatsuki" The man named Pein said as he bent down next to Sakura so they could meet eye to eye.

The second Sakura saw Pein's gray ringed eyes, she just snapped and she didn't know why. Pein was taken back when he saw a stream of tears go down her face. Pein put a few of Sakura's pink locks behind her ear as he said soothing words to calm her down.

In a matter of seconds Sakura had her face buried into Pein's cloak holding onto him with a tight grip as she poured her eye's out. When Pein felt Sakura's breathing slow down in an even pattern, he assumed she had fallen asleep from crying so much. Pein gently laid Sakura back down on the couch and covered her with his cloak.

The moment Sakura woke, she clinged to Pein like her life depended on it. He told her that he was going to take her to see the rest of Akatsuki.

"There's no need to be afraid" Pein said stopping in front of the door labeled 'kitchen'.

"Pinky swears?" Sakura mumbled, trying hard to hide the blush that was coming on to her face. Sakura really didn't know what she was doing! Wasn't he with the girl that kidnapped her! So why was she acting like such a child with him?

"Pinky swear" Pein mumbled back.

Sakura didn't know why she felt so comfortable around this man, but she felt like she had done this a thousand times before. Pein led Sakura into the kitchen where she saw a bunch of men wearing the same cloak as Pein.

Sakura gasped in shock when one of the Akatsuki wearing an orange and black swirly mask jumped in front of her.

"Tobi's a good boy, Tobi's a good boy!" The man known as Tobi ranted. But Sakura couldn't help but wonder why the hell he was talking in third person. Sakura hid behind Pein for a little while and then smiled. For some reason most of the Akatsuki seemed strangely familiar. Of course Sakura would never be sure with her memory loss.

Sakura ran from behind Pein and tackled Tobi in a hug, she didn't know why she was doing it but Tobi just seemed so kawaii!

"Yay, this means Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi shouted. Sakura released her hold on Tobi and looked over to Kisame tilting her head to the side a little and she began to tug on Pein's sleeve.

"Why do you have a fish in Akatsuki, Pein-kun?" Sakura asked cutely. Everyone in the room began to snicker at Sakura's cute question.

"Come here squirt" Kisame said nicely as his eyebrow twitched. Sakura did as she was told and walked over to Kisame.

"I'm not a fish I'm a shark" Kisame explained.

"Oh….ok…well do you eat sushi?" Sakura asked. Kisame's eyes got wide and he passed out, that time no one in the room could even contain their laughter.

"Gomen….." Sakura whispered hiding behind Pein again.

**Pein's POV (2 hours later):**

I let Kisame give Sakura a tour of the Akatsuki base and the village, but they weren't back yet and it's been like 2 or 3 hours since they left.

"**Leader-sama**" a dark voice said.

"Yes, Zetsu?" I answered still working on my paper work. Well at least I would be if Zetsu didn't phase his head through my freaking desk. I leaned back in my chair and rested my head in my hand and just stared at Zetsu broadly.

"My desk….really Zetsu…?" I asked.

"Gomen Leader-sama, **we just wanted to tell you **that Sakura seems to be **enjoying the village, mostly **the **rain**" Zetsu said chuckling at the last part.

**3 hours LATER (Dinner time):**

I sat at the table with the rest of Akatsuki waiting for dinner to be served. Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art. Again. Kakuzu and Hidan were arguing about god, Tobi was slamming his face into the door, and Itachi was reading a book. Zetsu and Konan finally walked in with dinner and handed it out.

"Where are Sakura and Kisame?" Konan asked. Everyone stopped eating while some choked on their food (Tobi and Hidan). Right then Kisame walked in…alone.

"Where the hell is Sakura, fish face?" Hidan shouted.

I saw Kisame's eyes go wide and I knew I was probably had to kick his ass later.

"y-you mean s-she never came b-back to b-base?" Kisame stuttered. Right then Itachi and I immediately slammed Kisame into the wall.

"How the hell do you think she would come back here! It's her first day here!" Itachi and I growled in unison.

"Guys calm down" Konan said pulling Itachi and I away from Kisame.

"Now Kisame what happ-"Konan cut herself off when she slapped Kisame across the face. It was quite for awhile, at least until Hidan decided to comment on the matter.

"Damn the blue haired bitch slapped you" Hidan stated.

"A 12yr old Kisame! She's a freaking 12yr old! How do you lose a 12 yr old girl! With pink hair! Oh-my-god she's going to die…" Konan stated as she began to hyper van elate.

"I want Sakura back here now!" I shouted. And just like that everyone was gone.

**Sakura's POV (a few hours before dinner):**

Kisame was my guide after I met the rest of Akatsuki. I thought the base was impressive, but it didn't compare to how happy I felt when I saw that outside it was raining! Kisame told me that we were in the Rain village and that it rains all the time. I love rain, it feels as if it washes your sins and doubts all away…it makes me feel free.

After awhile I got tired of just walking around, and I wanted to play a little. I ran behind Kisame and gave him a small little push.

"Tag your it!" I shouted as I began to run away from him.

We kept running for awhile but I noticed Kisame was starting to get closer to catching me, and I had the perfect plan to slow him down. I started to slow down a little making it seem like I was tired but I was still trying to run away. I gave a quick glance behind me watching as Kisame picked up his speed so he could finally catch me. Once Kisame got a little closer and started to reach his hand out to catch me. I bent down and stuck my leg out. Kisame fell straight onto his face.

"Baka!" I laughed as I began to runaway not even looking at where I was going. I tripped over a root and fell down the hill. Because I was running so fast when tripped, I kept bouncing as I was rolling down the hill, bruising different parts of my body.

I was hoping the pain would just stop that I was almost at the end of the hill. My second wish came true, but not my first wish.

At the bottom of the hill there was a large tree. Once I got to the end of the hill and slammed my head into the tree. I lay on my side while my back rested against the tree and my hand lay lifeless in front of my face lying lifeless in the gravel. I felt something warm travel down my face and drip into my mouth and travel down my lips and my cheek.

"Blood…." I whispered.

"The little squirt must have went back to base" I heard Kisame say as he began to walk away from the hill.

"Kisame….." I whispered, praying to god he heard me…..

But I knew better, I knew he wasn't going to hear me….and that's what hurt the most…..because no one ever heard me. I began to cry quite unwanted tears of pain and loneliness, and with that I fell into the dark depths of unconsciousness…..bleeding and crying in the rain.

**Normal POV (back to regular time):**

All the Akatsuki got in their regular 2 man squads and they went searching for Sakura.

"I know how we can find the squirt!" Kisame shouted. Kisame brought the Akatsuki to the last place he saw Sakura.

"Ok we were playing tag and then she tripped me, I heard her laughing and running away…..but then I heard her footsteps….disappeared and then I heard something hitting the ground countless times…" Kisame explained.

Everyone looked at Kisame little confused until Tobi broke through their thoughts.

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi found Saku-chan's footsteps!" Tobi shouted as he looked at the implanted footsteps in the grass. The Akatsuki followed the footsteps until they ended at the root of a tree that was right next to a very steep hill.

"Oh shit you don't think she…." Hidan trailed off.

"There she is!" Deidara shouted. Everyone jumped down to the bottom of the hill.

"Oh my god..." Konan whispered.

"She hit her head" Itachi explained lifting Sakura up into bridal style. The whole Akatsuki teleported themselves into the base.

**Pein's POV (an hour later):**

We all waited patiently in living room while Zetsu and Sasori took a look at Sakura. Something told me I should have shown Sakura around myself. What cruel fate.

"I'm back from my mission" Said a bored voice. We all turned around and saw Mendex standing by the door with her normal bored expression.

Mendex eyes started to travel around the room, almost as if looking for something. Then her bored icy blue eyes landed back on me.

"Where's Sakura?" she asked.

"Sasori and Zetsu are looking after Sakura for awhile because she got a head injury..." Hidan mumbled. From the first time in all the time I've known Mendex her eyes widened at hearing the news about Sakura.

"Ahem" Someone coughed. We all turned our heads to the door way and saw Sasori and Zetsu leaning against the door.

"How's Sakura?" Konan asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself" Sasori said. Sasori pushed Sakura forward revealing her with a bandage around her forehead.

"Sakura…" I whispered standing up from the couch facing Sakura completely.

"Pein-kun" Sakura whimpered as a stream of tears went down her face.

Sakura ran towards me and cried into my chest like she did this morning. And before you knew it the whole Akatsuki was surrounding us trying to calm Sakura down. Even Itachi.

**ME: well I hoped you liked it! I even put in a little Pein+Sakura!**

**SAKURA: now this is kind of what we wanted to talk about….**

**ME: I'm not getting as many reviews for this story like I hoped and I think it's because there are so many stories going on in the Sakura+Itachi section sooo I may put this story in the Sakura+Akatsuki section with my other story ****A Thousand Miles****. But I'm not sure yet so I want my reviewers to send me messages and tell me what they think and I'll take it from there.**

**SAKURA: the second thing is I want to remind my fans about the A thousand miles contest that goes with this chapter.**

**ME: the quicker the first person reviews the quicker I can start the next chapter for ****A Thousand Miles.**

**SAKURA: well that's it! We can't wait to see who the first one to review will be! Ja'ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Their Strengths**

**ME: well ppl here is the next chapter! So that means it's time to get back to the Chunin exams! I promised that I would, right?**

**SAKURA: I would also like to tell Saku-Chan's readers that there is a poll up on her page and she really needs people to vote!**

**Me: it's true! But so far Vampire Knight is in the lead! And strangely I already have a story I'm working on about Vampire Knight Lol.**

**SAKURA: well I think it's time we get on with the story! Saku-Chan doesn't own Naruto!**

**CHAPTER 5: come and get us! First exam begins!**

The second Sakura and her Team walked into the testing room, they made their way to the corner. Sakura sat down on the floor and rested her head against the wall, while Kilik and Yuzu stood on each side of her leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke-Kun!" someone squealed. Sakura looked towards the door and saw Ino jumping on Sasuke.

"I wish she would just shut up" Sakura whispered as she watched Ino and Ami get into an insult battle.

"Ya..." Yuzu and Kilik sighed in agreement.

**With the Konoha 9 (Naruto's POV):**

I couldn't help but take glances at Sakura and her team whenever I had the chance. She seemed so happy, but part of me still couldn't wrap this around my brain. Sakura kept acting like Sasuke and I didn't exist, but I was going to change that.

"I'm gona beat up every last one of you!" I shouted. Every single person in the room started staring at me and the rest of Konoha 9.

"Why don't you shut your boyfriend up Ami" Ino hissed.

"He is NOT my boyfriend" Ami hissed back.

"You might wanna stop doing that" somebody said. I turned around and saw a boy with gray hair put into a ponytail, and was wearing some glasses.

"Hi I'm Kabuto" the boy greeted "and you guys must be the Konoha 9"

_**Normal POV:**_

"How did you know that?" Ami asked.

"I have information on everyone, thanks to my ninja info cards" Kabuto said pulling out some orange cards.

"You can get information on…anyone?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yep! Why? Need me to look someone up for you?" Kabuto grinned (slightly).

"Something like that" Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke asked for Kabuto to look up Gaara of the desert and Rock Lee.

"Wait! I need you to look up someone for me!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, really? Who?" Kabuto asked with interest.

"S-Sakura H-Haruno" Naruto stuttered. Everyone in the group's eyes got wide (excluding Ami), while Ino looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, you have her name to? Well let's just take a look, shall we?" Kabuto said as he flipped over the orange card. Kabuto's eyes got wide as he re-read the card over and over again, and that didn't go unnoticed by the Konoha 9.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned.

"Take a look…." Kabuto mumbled.

_**Sakura Haruno Age: 13 Genin**_

_**Village: **__**Amegakure (hidden in the rain village)**_

_**Teammates: **__**Kilik Kazama, Yuzu Kuran**_

_**Specialties: **__**Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu**_

_**Kekki Genkai: **__**Mystery (unknown)**_

_**Missions:**_

_**D-rank= 0**_

_**C-rank= 6**_

_**B-rank= 4**_

_**A-rank= 3**_

_**S-rank= 1**_

_**Favorite foods/Drinks: **__**Dango, Ramen, Green tea**_

"T-that's I-impossible t-their o-only G-genin!" Hinata stuttered in shock.

"Ya, those types of mission are too advanced for Genin!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Well believe it. And look at this, each one of their missions were never failed and it never took them that long to finish…." Kabuto trailed off.

"That's amazing" Kiba whispered. Even Shino seemed a little tense.

"But I'm confused" Choji said chomping on a chip.

"About what?" they all asked.

"Well, it says Sakura is from the rain village, but…she's from here" Choji explained.

Before anyone could say anything, the card set on fire.

"Whoa" Naruto whispered while Kabuto stomped on the card trying to get the fire out. By the time the fire was out, the card had become ashes.

"Ah man, my card" Kabuto whispered as he got down on one knee to examine his priceless position. Two high heeled shoes stomped on the ashes before Kabuto could even touch it. Kabuto looked up from the high heeled shoe to come face to face with the owner of the shoe.

"S-Sakura" Ino stuttered. Sakura and her team kept their eyes directed at Kabuto.

"You should mind your own business" Sakura said coldly.

"That can't be Sakura…" Shikamaru whispered. Ino let a few tears fall as she took a few steps closer to Sakura.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuzu glared. Ino didn't exactly know how to tell the stranger she wanted to hug Sakura and began to stutter.

"Jeez, you sound like a broken record, shut up!" Yuzu complained. Ami smirked once she heard Ino being told to shut up, and that didn't go unnoticed by Kilik.

"Hey you!" Kilik called catching Ami's attention "you need to shut up too. If it wasn't bad enough your face makes my eyes want to bleed, but your voice and you're squealing makes me want to jump out of a 5 story window"

"You can't say that to me!" Ami gasped.

"Shut up!" Sakura's team shouted in unison.

"You really should mind your own business" Sakura said giving her attention back to Kabuto.

**Sakura POV:**

I could sense those sound ninja coming at us from a mile away. I quickly pushed Kabuto out of the way and pulled out a kuni, blocking the sound ninja's metal arm from hitting my face, knowing full well that since he was from the sound he would have probably done something to damage the ears. And thanks to Kilik he taught me how to cover both ears with enough chakra to block out any vibrations trying to get to my ear. **(A/N: I swear to god that just came to me lol).**

"You shouldn't have done that girl, I wasn't aiming for you" the mummy man said pulling his metal arm away from my face. I blinked a few times before releasing the chakra cocoon around both my ears.

"You're stupid" I said bordly.

"Wait, what happened? That should have affected her ears!" the girl behind the mummy man asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter now Rin" the mummy man whispered. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion in the classroom.

"And here we go" Yuzu joked.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" a man shouted as he emerged from the smoke. He had a bandana like forehead protector and scars all over his face. He wore gray pants and a grey shirt with black trench coat.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I am the instructor of the first exam!" Ibiki said.

"Let's get this started" I smirked.

**ME: well there you are guys, heres chapter 5. Sorry it took so long but I was watching Dave Chappell for a little while then I started to get tired. But thank the lord I stuck it out and finished this chapter!**

**SAKURA: well ppl need to vote on my poll and review or we swear to all that is holy we will stop both stories for a month. Lol**

**ME: and I'm also interested to know how you like my characters Yuzu and Kilik lol SEE YA LATER GUYS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Their Strengths**

**ME: Hello ppl! I have the next chapter!**

**SAKURA: so be happy!**

**PEIN: Sakura what are you doing?**

**SAKURA: helping Saku-Chan with the introduction!**

**ME: why you all up in our grill Pein!**

**PEIN: I was only asking a question….**

**ME: well no one asked for your questions! And your curiosity! And since you're so interested in what I'm doing, you can sign us out!**

**PEIN: -groans-**

**TOBI: can Tobi watch Sesame Street, Saku-Chan?**

**ME & SAKURA: NO! Sesame Street teaches you how to judge and label ppl and we don't want you learning that!**

**TOBI: -sulks and cries into my chest-**

**ME: there, there Tobi. I'll get you some ice cream later….PEIN DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THIS!**

**PEIN: Saku-Chan does not own Naruto…..thank god**

**ME: what was that!**

**PEIN: nothing!**

**CHAPTER 6: cheating is fun!**

**Sakura POV:**

Ibiki separated all the teams so that they couldn't cheat off of each other. That was the number one rule, "No Cheating", or one of the Jonin's sitting on the side would escort you out if they even saw a glimpse of you trying to cheat. Of course that never meant you couldn't cheat, it just meant don't get caught. At least in my book it did.

Once I sat down I put my hair into a high ponytail.

"Flip your papers over and….BEGIN!" Ibiki shouted.

I bordly flipped my paper over and began to write. The questions were too easy, it took me a complete 13min to finish the test and now all I had to do was pass the answers to Yuzu and Kilik. I closed my eyes and sent chakra into them while at the same time hiding any chakra waves from the Jonin on the sides. I love my perfect chakra controlle. I flattened my hand onto the desk and sent some of the chakra from my eyes into my palm, and I let images of Kilik and Yuzu consume my mind.

"Mitsukaru" I whispered, and then two chakra lines shot of my hand and located Yuzu and Kilik. I opened my eyes and looked at my test and couldn't help but smirk. Kilik and Yuzu can see everything I see, including my test. **(A/N: let me be very clear that me and my brother totally made this idea up lol)**

For 10min I kept my eyes glued to my test paper, from the side of my eyes I could even tell that the Jonin what the hell I was doing. The second I heard 7 clacking sounds I knew Yuzu and Kilik were done copying my answers. I closed my eyes and re-opened them, canceling my jutsu. I looked over in Naruto's direction and let out a few giggles when I saw how much he was struggling. I felt a little of Ino's chakra from behind me draw up, almost as if it was aimed for me. I knew Ino was planning on using her stupid mind transfer jutsu on me so she could copy my test. It amused me to no end that Ino thought that one shot hit could work on me.

"Why that stupid, untalented b- watch it inner!" I interrupted. My inner me can certainly be a handful sometimes.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" I counted. The second I hit one, I pretended to drop my pencil on the floor then ducked under the desk to get it. Once I retrieved my pencil and seated myself at my desk, I took a quick glance behind me and I saw Ino-pig's, head lying lifelessly on the table. I smirked to myself knowing full well it would take awhile for Ino's soul to return to her body.

"But I didn't do anything!" some kid shouted. I let out a low sigh and ducked down knowing full well what was going to happen next.

'**BAM!'**

I looked back up and saw this mummy looking Jonin slamming one of the kids into the wall.

"Dude, I'm sitting RIGHT HERE, did you seriously need to go over me just to get to him" I asked a tad annoyed.

"Sorry kid" the Jonin mumbled as he turned his attention back to the Genin pinned he pinned to the wall.

All eyes stared at that one scene. Sitting and waiting to see what the outcome would be, people began to drop their pencils completely forgetting their test and that they might not get to the next stage of the exam. The room became deadly silent, not even a breath could be heard, and no one even dared to let out a sigh for they were afraid they would suffer the same fate. All that could be heard were the silent gushes of wind hitting the glass plate window and dark spring tree leaves brushing against the tree branches.

Me, I thought this was stupid! Kilik was asleep and Yuzu was messing with her nails, obviously finding this situation as pointless and stupid as I did. I let out a loud groan and got everyone's attention. They all had fear and anticipation in their eyes. Did these people think I would get hurt? Yep, these people are dumb.

"This really isn't all that interesting people! I don't even think you finished your test!" I shouted in annoyance. That snapped everybody back to reality and started their test again. The Jonin kicked out the Genin and his team and went back to work. The whole time, Genin's kept getting caught by the Jonin's on the side and were escorted out with their teams.

"Enough! Pencils down! It's time for the final question!" Ibiki shouted "if you don't think you can handle this, I suggest you leave now"

You wouldn't believe how many people got up and left! But the second Naruto started talking and stating his beliefs, that all started to change.

"I will never give up! I'm gona be the next Hokage! That's my ninja way!" Naruto shouted. Then EVERYONE started staying.

"Damn him" Yuzu and I said in unison.

"Alright….you all PASS!" Ibiki shouted.

When is this ever going to en-….WAIT! WHAT!

After Ibiki explained why we all passed, I decided to make my way over to Naruto and Sasuke, who just so happened to be surrounded by the Konoha 9.

"Good job Naruto" I smirked.

"S-Sakura-Chan" Naruto stuttered. All eyes were now on me, you gotta love the spotlight. Or at least that's what Deidara told me.

"Sakura! What happened to you? What's going on!" Ino exclaimed.

"What are you talking about" I smiled. This was truly becoming more aggravating then I wanted it to be. But thanks to Tachi (Itachi)-Kun, and Sasori-nii, I know when and where to use certain emotions. Though they both prefer I not use my emotions at all…Nonetheless!

Then they all started freaking out.

"What do you mean! Did you get brainwashed or something!" Naruto shouted. I put my finger on my chin and closed my eyes, as if I was in deep thought.

"Well…" I drawled "I see no reason why you MUST be involved in what my village dose"

I saw a simple tear or two fall from Ino's face, before she started getting angry.

"The village hidden in the rain is not your village!" Ino shouted "Konoha is your village, forehead!"

I didn't have time to bite heads with Ino, but Yuzu and Kilik decided to take care of that.

"You're all annoying" Yuzu hissed linking her arm with mine.

"This is none of your business!" Ino shouted at Yuzu. It wasn't hard for me to see Yuzu slowly pulling out a kuni to kill Ino. Yuzu was defiantly a gifted assassin because no one noticed her about to pull out a kuni to kill Ino, except me and Kilik. And yet…..I didn't care for Ino's safety. But Kilik thought we should just end this stupid conflict.

"Shut your trap pig, your giving me a headache" Kilik growled. Ino was in so much shock that tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Sasuke glared. Now why the hell was Sasuke getting involved? UGH! Uchiha's will always be confusing.

"I think we should make our way over to the hotel" I smiled linking my arms with Kilik. Sasuke really should thank me! If it weren't for me Kilik would have killed him.

I was totally ready for the second round! And if I knew my friends, they were just itching to kick some Genin butt too.

**ME: omg I FINALLY finished, this took me all night to type!**

**SAKURA: -anime sweat drop- probably because you kept taking breaks by watching some other anime shows and ended up making ANOTHER story.**

**ME: -twitch- well sorry, but if I leave an idea up in my head for too long I'll forget it.**

**SAKURA: whatever –smirks-**

**ME: well anyway ppl you heard right! I now have another story posted up, this time it's a crossover! And no this does not mean the poll is over, this story is not even based off the poll.**

**SAKURA: but we would really like it if some ppl would take the time to read it!**

**ME & SAKURA: JA'NE**


	7. Their Strenghts SPECIAL!

**Their Strengths**

**ME: I'M BACK! Ok I know u are all thinking "where the hell have you been!" and glaring! BUT if any of you read the daily updates I put on my page now, you would know WHY I haven't been able to post for such a long time. My reasoning is that my Microsoft word broke down a month or so ago, and because of that I wasn't able to type for a LONG TIME. Hence none of my updates. When I asked my dad each time to let me get it fixed, he would say "ok sure well do it this weekend" then HE WOULD FLAKE ON ME! Then of course he told me the same thing the next week, and the next, and the next! It was finally around YESTERDAY that I texted my dad at work and told him "I WANT MY LAPTOP FIXED NOW!" and even though he was at work, (and he works in congress and another place so he has to work long hours) he finally agreed to get it that day! And that is how I ended up posting to you today!**

**SAKURA: -anime sweat drop- Yaaaa anyway Hime-chan, since u have been making them wait so long maybe you should just get to the point.**

**ME: RIGHT! Well guys this is NOT chapter 7 ****it's not even a chapter! (I'll be posting chapter 7 soon though) THIS is a ….NARUTO SPECIAL! I came up with this idea because there are some ppl who think Sakura is being a little too harsh with her old friend from Konoha. So I thought "WHAT THE HECK! Why not just give them a sneak peak as of why!" and that is how this idea developed! Now I want you guys to remember the end of chapter 6, Cause this is I guess the continuation of it!**

**SAKURA: Hime-chan does not own Naruto –smiles-**

**KAKUZU: been awhile since you said that…**

**ME & SAKURA: SHUT UP KAKUZU SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

****NARUTO SPECIAL: Why did you leave?...Why I didn't come back…**

**(SAKURA'S POV)**

I didn't even spare my old friends and teammates a glance as I walked out of the building with my new teammates and friends. Part of me couldn't even stand the simple thought of my old teammates. They disgusted me! I would never be able to look at them the same, especially Naruto…not after what they said that day. My eyes were trained on the "oh so interesting dirt" I didn't even hear Yuzu call my name.

"SAKURA!" Yuzu called.

"Nani?" I blinked, completely out of it. How long had Yuzu been calling me?

"Daijoubu?" Kilik asked me. I looked over to him but he wasn't even looking at me, nor did he give the slightest hint he had even asked me anything before…but I knew better then to think that.

"Ya, nazedesu ka? (Ya, why?)" I asked acting stupid and putting on a smile. I didn't want them to worry about me.

"You dazed out of it COMPLETELY!" Yuzu replied "You only do that when something has really got you interested that you NEED to think about it or when you're remembering a bad memory"

I wasn't going to tell Yuzu and Kilik I was thinking of the pain and depression my team put me through the last time we were together, and how I had to pretend I hadn't heard anything and everything was okay, by hiding behind that stupid fake smile of mine! When in truth their words hurt even more then the sharpest knife. I couldn't tell my two best friends that, they were nice enough to me as it was; I don't want them worrying about my stupid past.

I grabbed Yuzu's hand and smiled at her "I'm fine Yuzu!"

Yuzu gave me a sad look before smiling right back at me, "Ok!"

The three of us continued walking, talking and laughing a little with each other. And at that moment…my past was the farthest thing from my mind.

"We're here" Kilik stated with a yawn. I giggled at Kilik's lazy attitude and looked at the hotel we were going to be staying in until the Chunin Exams were over. It was a 5 star hotel, perfectly elegant. A place only most villagers and Konoha ninja with small pay, can only dream of being at.

"Not too shabby" Yuzu mumbled "for a hotel in Konoha that is"

* * *

We walked over to the front desk and rang the bell on the desk, and waited for someone to come. Ummm no one ever came. Kilik hit the bell again after 2min of waiting. Again no one came to help. Yuzu and I quickly lost our temper and began banging on the damn bell.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" Yuzu shouted.

"WE KNOW YOU CAN HEAR THIS DAMN BELL RINGING!" I shouted. FINALLY! Someone came to the front desk to help us. But he was some Konoha snob.

"What are you brats doing in here? This is a 5 star hotel, NOT a playground" the guy sneered. The three of us glared at the guy, completely ready to slit his damn throat.

"We have reservations here" Kilik growled. The guy just laughed.

"Oh please! Like a bunch of kids can afford this place" he laughed. Sick and tired of his attitude I took the guest list from his hand in quick speed, finally deciding to take things into my own hands.

"HEY!" the man screamed….kinda like a girl. Gay much.

I searched through the guest list and easily found our names. IT WAS AT THE GODDAMN TOP OF THE PAGE! I slammed the list back on the desk and put my finger on the top of it.

"Those are our names RIGHT THERE!" I shouted. People began to look at me, but Yuzu easily glared at them causing all the innocent civilians to scurry away.

"You have no prof that's your name!" He said, obviously trying to push my buttons. The three of us easily pulled out our ID's and shoved them in his face.

"This prof enough for ya, pal?" Yuzu growled. The guy snatched our ID's and looked them over. When I saw his eyes widen I knew we won. The three of us smirked before Yuzu and Kilik pulled out knifes and put them on the snobs throat.

"Now where's our room?" Kilik and Yuzu asked in unison.

We ended up getting the best place in the hotel. The pent house.

"I could live like this" Yuzu sighed collapsing onto the couch. I giggled at Yuzu and went to my room. I was tired, and I needed a break! Not only from the day, but this entire village and the people in it…. The memories of my so called "friends", well former friends at least, were too much for me to take. I walked into my room with a long sigh before plopping face down onto my soft king sized bed and I began to slowly close my eyes hoping that just this once I would have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Flashback/Dream:**_

_We had just made it back to the bridge builder's house after that little battle with Zabuza. Though it took us awhile, I mean with Kakashi's broken leg and low chakra it definitely took some time. But luckily we made it back to the house. Kakashi sensei was quietly sleeping in the guest room of Tasuna's house. Sasuke and Naruto decided to stay in there as well, while I was given permission to look around the house. Finally done with my little tour I decided to go down stairs and see if Kakashi sensei was up and feeling a little better. When I heard talking I stopped and began to listen._

"_You and Sasuke did great against your first rouge ninja….it just…." Kakashi drawled. _

"_What is it Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked._

"_It's just…I thought Sakura would do better, maybe actually surprise me a little" Kakashi sighed "I just thought maybe would prove to me she was actually. Well…STRONG and USEFULL"_

_My eyes got wide and my body froze completely. How could he say that! I'm new to this! I'm not even supposed to be fighting rouge ninjas! _

"_Hn, I could have told you not to expect much from her" Sasuke said. My hands immediately clenched in anger at Sasuke's words. Was it not him who freaked out and planned to end his life the second we came face to face with Zabuza! That Kakashi sensei had to say some little words just to calm him down!_

"_Well..." Came Naruto's voice. My fist clenched even more, enough to the fact that blood started dripping from my hands. The one person who believed in everyone! The one person always saying it was wrong to look down on people, a guy that had a crush on me and would constantly call me a great ninja was….considering his answer? That simple thing…brought tears to my eyes…_

"_Why the hell are you thinking about it dope? You saw her, she was useless to us and the mission" Sasuke said._

_It was a minute before Naruto said what I couldn't believe…_

"_Ya, you guys are right…"_

_It was then that the tears I had tried to hold in… finally fell…_

_I wanted to simply brush away my tears and walk out there like nothing had happened… but they would have noticed the sign of tears that had been shedded. I ran upstairs and let a few more of my tears fall, then cleaned myself up. I slowly walked down the stairs and hesitated for a second before I walked into the guest room, then made eye contact with my team….. And….._

_I smiled…my famous fake smile…_

_**Flashback/Dream:**_

_**

* * *

**_

My eyes snapped open and I immediately and I shot up from bed and began breathing quickly. I slammed my fist into the wall in anger, causing a slight dent in the wall. **(A/N: please read the bottom when the story is over it REALLY important and I think it will make you guys VERY happy ****)**

I looked out my balcony window and glared at the city of Konoha…

"I'll show you bastards just how strong I am…"

* * *

**ME: and there you have it! My Naruto SPECIAL! Hope you like it! Now time for the BIG news! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**TOBI: -starts banging the drums-**

**ME: I have the winners for the poll I ran on my page! I asked you guys what anime would you like me to run a crossover with Naruto. And guess what! THERE WAS A TIE! The 2 winners were Bleach and Vampire Knight! I actually waited for someone to break the tie but no one ever did. SOOO I actually didn't know what to do or which story to choose to write, so I asked my twin brother what I should do and he said "why not just write a story for both." AND THAT'S WHAT I DID! You guys will soon be seeing to crossovers for Vampire Knight and Bleach on my page! But I'm not gona post those stories up immideatly, I wanna put up some chapters for the stories I already have ****but until then just go to my page and read the summary for both those stories! As well as sme other stories I might post soon!**

**ME & SAKURA: but on other notes PLEASE REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT THE CROSSOVER ON MY PAGE FOR NARUTOXDEVIL MAY CRY! JA'NE! **


	8. Chapter 7

**THEIR STRENGTHS!**

**ME: Well guys, here is the next chapter! Thank you for being so patient! And thank you SO much for liking my story! I'm almost at the 100 mark for this story and that makes me SUPER happy. And guess what? MY B-DAY IS COMING UP! It's on October 14! And what would make my day is if I saw more reviews for my Devil May CryXNaruto crossover and if I saw that you guys continued to read and review my stories! It would really make my day! Now let's get on with the story. AND TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE REVEALING OF SAKURA'S KEKKI GENKAI! WELL HERE IT IS IN THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**ITACHI: Hime-Chan doesn't own Naruto…thank god**

**ME: WATCH IT UCHIHA! OR I'LL KICK YOU IN YOUR (sexy) BUTT!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Second Exam Begins!**

Anko takes all of the Genin teams that passed the 1st exam to the 44th training zone, also known as The Forest Death, for the 2nd exam.

**(Kilik POV)**

All these are looking tense, but why does that Naruto guy keep looking this way? Man, I hope he crosses me in the forest of death. Maybe I can teach him a lesson and put him in his place.

**(Sakura POV)**

The Jonin handed out heaven and earth scrolls. We got an earth scroll then we were sent to gate 18 to wait for the second exam to begin.

"READY. SET. GO!" Our second Procter, Anko, for the exam shouted. We ran in and decided to collect info for Pein-kun. We collected an adequate amount of info on every village, except the sound village. We met back again (we split up), we heard screaming. So just for the fun of it we went towards it! We saw what had looked like a battle had taken place in the area. Kilik wanted to know what had happened and asked me to use my Kekki Genkai.

I quickly put my hands into the tiger seal and activated my Kekki Genkai. It turned both my eyes all black and half of blood red lotus flower formed in the middle of my eye. With this form I could see past events by simply touching the area. **(A/N: I SO MADE THAT UP WITH MY BRO! WE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SO COOL TO DO THAT! But wait! There is more to Sakura's Kekki Genkai then just that)**. I let out an animal like growl when I found out Orochimaru had been there! He was fighting with team 7. It was not Team 7 I was worried about, it was the simple fact Orochimaru might have gotten away. I informed my team of what I saw and then the chase began. After a kilometer of running we came face to face with a giant snake we just KNEW was Orochimaru's. I used the second ability of my second Kekki Genkai and took control of the reptile, and Yuzu easily killed it by cutting its head off.

"Disgusting" Yuzu and I mumbled as we looked at the snake with disgust, knowing it was Orochimaru's. Then we all smirked and turned around when we felt a chakra behind us.

"Orochimaru" We all said in unison. Kilik activated his clan's Kekki Genkai; The Shadow Eye. Then the Rinnegan activated in his left eye. I kept my Kekki Genkai on, and The Rinnegan developed in my left eye as well. The fight was on. **(A/N: ok I know for a fact questions about Kilik and Sakura having the Rinnegan like Pein will fill up the reviews SO let me just explain now! the Rinnegan does not come to people in a specific clan, ANYONE can actually get it! Pretty much in the ninja world of Naruto, ANYBODY has at least a 5 to 3% chance of actually getting the Rinnegan. This is why pretty much no one has it. BUT! if you do get the Rinnegan (like Pein) you are EXTREMLY lucky! Now that you understand ON WITH THE STORY!)**

**

* * *

****(Kilik POV)**

"Orochimaru" I said "You've been presenting major problems for the Akatsuki and Leader-sama."

"Akatsuki goons are children!" Orochimaru joked. We all glared daggers at Orochimaru. That was the SECOND time someone referred to us as children! He was dead.

"Actually we are prospects who take on special missions for Pein-kun" Sakura stated.

"Now could that pink haired girl be Sakura-Hime?" Orochimaru smiled sickly. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction before her glare towards Orochimaru began to turn more hateful.

"How the hell does he know me?" Sakura whispered. I decided to step in, to get Orochimaru's attention away from Sakura.

"You weren't a target of interest, but none the less Leader-sama will be pleased" I said "Yuzu back me up! Sakura you know what to do!"

Orochimaru stood there arrogantly to the thought of fighting "children". My shadow came at him from both sides. He jumped and disappeared, I looked up and he was coming down on me with his striking snake technique. He seemed to have got me but I was under the tree branch as Yuzu cut off the heads of his snakes. Two Kunis came for Orochimaru and as he dodged them they exploded. Yuzu was unscaved and Orochimaru was catching his breath. But we still went full force. Yuzu jumped at him and started going at him with taijutsu, but he was fast and was about to counter attack.

"Shadow stitching jutsu!" I said. A bunch of shadow spikes shoot at him but he was quick and dodged all of them.

"Man we need a plan, were causing too much noise" I thought "but he's bound to see it coming so playing by ear is safer"

When Orochimaru landed from midair, Sakura hit him with a piercing hardened water jutsu. But he turned into mud.

"Guys were getting nowhere, execute V formation T-x alpha 3!" I shouted.

"HAI!" My teammates shouted in unison.

Suddenly Orochimaru appeared with an even bigger snack with two heads.

"Playtime is over kiddes" Orochimaru said in a creepy voice. The snake came at us with fierce intensity.

"Shinra Tensai!" I shouted. I made the snake fly back, knocking Orochimaru off balance.

"Lightning shock!" Sakura shouted shocking the snake with her jutsu.

"I got 'em!" Yuki exclaimed as she took out some Kuni and pinned Orochimaru to a tree.

"Well Orochimaru, I guess play time was over" I smirked.

"On the contrary…"

"I think I heard it coming from over there!" Said the voice of an ANBU member coming from a distance. We turned away for a second and Orochimaru disappeared. As he left he said "Until next time Sakura-Hime. But next time I will take the heads off of both your friends."

"DAMN!" I yelled.

"Kilik we'd better get out of here" Sakura said. We ran until we found a place that was safe and rested for the night.

* * *

**(Sakura POV)**

We woke up early in the morning to get a head start on the other teams. Kilik was still mad about Orochimaru.

"I thought he was a legendary sannin, not a legendary coward" Kilik mumbled.

"Would you relax?" Yuzu sighed in annoyance. It was either she was still a little tiered or sick of Kilik's complaining about Orochimaru.

"Can we just focus on the exam for the time being" I said, trying to get everyone to calm down as we jumped through the trees.

Once Yuzu and Kilik were calm and back to their old selves, we went looking for a heaven scroll. We came across a team from Konoha wearing all black. Kilik gave me the signal and I jumped down from my place on the tree I was standing on. The team gave me a look of intent when I landed in front of them.

"Do you guys mind handing over your scroll" I smiled.

"Oh please! Your one girl against us three, some of the best ninja's in Konoha!" One of the people dressed in black bragged. That cocky bastard was going to die first, for looking down on me.

"If you guys are so good, how come you guys haven't passed this stupid test yet?" I combated with venom in my voice, soon activating my Rinnegan eyes (in both eyes this time) filled with anger in annoyance. I really hated it when people just couldn't do as they were told.

"You're annoying" One of the people in black said running at me. Oh yeah, these ass holes were gona die for sure for that one.

But the Konoha ninja stopped right in his tracks.

"What's going on?" He yelled.

"Shadow possession jutsu" Kilik mumbled.

"So, you guys wanna give us your scroll or not?" Yuzu asked as she landed right next to me as she jumped down from the tree.

"We'd rather die!" One of them claimed.

"**That can surely be arranged" My inner me said sadistically as she licked her lips.**

"_There is something wrong with you…" I said mentally._

"**Dude I'm you, which means that if there is something wrong with me…well honey that means there is something wrong with you" My inner snickered.**

"_Shut up…" I replied mentally having no better comeback._

"Fine then, we'll make this fair" Kilik said releasing the jutsu.

"Big mistake" they said in unison getting into formation "Light screen jutsu!"

All of a sudden it got really bright and when it dimmed, they had disappeared. Kilik simply grunted. They were making a BIG mistake if they thought they were going to win. I put my hands together and closed my eyes, looking very deep in thought and suddenly it started raining. Soon I sensed footsteps coming towards me.

"Shinra Tensai" Kilik said with his arms crossed. All of them soon appeared bruised and hurt. I walked up to the boy of the group who had called me annoying and looked down on me and said **"You die first." **I put my fist into the air and chakra formed around it.

"AGH!" He screamed. Yuzu killed the other one.

"Don't kill me!" The last one shouted. I switched on my Kekki Genkai and smirked down at the crying girl.

"Don't worry" I said in a sickly sweet voice "I'm just gona take control of you"

* * *

When we finished we got a heaven scroll and we used the girl whose life we sparred as a spy. But when she told us everything we needed, Yuzu simply disposed of her. We heard another scream as we were headed towards the tower in the middle of the forest to finish the exam, and for the fun of it we headed over to see what the ruckus was. We were faced with the certain people of the Konoha 9 and the sound ninja that tried to hurt Kabuto in the classroom. Apparently something was going on with Sasuke. We were just watching from the trees until we decided to intervene. Yuzu threw a Kuni into the middle of their battle. After the dust cleared, you had sound ninja on one side and Konoha ninja on the other.

"This is what the ninja of the sound and leaf have to offer? This is sad. We don't know much about the sound but by the looks of how pathetic you sound ninja are we could probably take it over." Kilik smirked. Dasu gave us a mean look.

"As for the leaf, no wonder Sakura left. Its cause this village is so weak" Kilik said. I could have corrected Kilik by saying I was kidnapped, but it made no difference so I kept my mouth shut.

Everyone was dead silent; all that could be heard was the animals living in their natural habitat. But Sasuke seemed angered by what Kilik said and he started charging toward us. He slowed down when I gave him a cold stare, and in that split second, Kilik punched Sasuke back to his own team. Everyone looked amazed but when they looked back at us, we were already gone. Heading to the tower in the middle of the forest.

* * *

**ME: Well I hope you liked that chapter! Sakura's Kekki Genkai I of course came up with myself and my brother helping me pick what other things to add to her Kekki Genkai! But we don't mind the help! So people can give some of their own ideas on what else they think Sakura's Kekki Genkai should be able to do!**

**SAKURA: don't forget to REVIEW! And also Hime-Chan's birthday is coming up October 14! Remember that! And I'm sure as a B-day present she would love to see more reviews on her stories! Especially her Devil May Cry X Naruto crossover!**

**ME: JA'NE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**THEIR STRENGTHS!**

**ME: Well a boy I like keeps giving me mixed signals at school and my bro said he saw him kissing some random chick in da hall. I cried a little but thanks to my frnds I got over it, and I decided I aint gona play his games no more –sigh- but other than that the prologue for my Bleach story is up! **

**THE WHOLE AKATSUKI: Sakura-hime doesn't own anything from Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Wasting Time with the Preliminary's**

**(SAKURA POV)**

Every team that survived the second exams was now standing in individual straight lines with their teams, right in front of the 3rd Hokage, our 1st and 2nd exam instructors, and our Jonin teachers. Kilik was standing in the front of our line with his arms crossed, I stood behind him with my hands on my hip, and Yuzu stood behind me and was twirling a knife between her fingers.

"Well!" The Hokage began "I didn't expect so many of you to make it back from the second exams, so unfortunately instead of the 3rd exam, we will have Preliminary's! And whoever wins their Preliminary match will make it to the 3rd exams"

"What…..!" I said slowly, trying my very hardest to control my anger and not scream at the third Hokage.

"**You're kidding me right!" My inner me screamed.**

I saw Kilik's eye twitch in annoyance and Yuzu's jaw just dropped, so I had to close it for her. I felt my anger start to rise; no matter how calm I looked I was seething! Then I remembered something Itachi taught me to do when I got mad. I slowly closed my eyes and breathed in and out. When I felt calm enough to pay attention to the Hokage, I opened my eyes and let out one last breath. I should really thank Itachi-Kun when we get back to base.

Right when the Hokage was about to continue a man appeared in front of him. I'm going to take a wild guess here and say he was supposed to be our 3rd exam instructor but now he is our Preliminary instructor. Must suck for him.

"If you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over to me, Gekko Hayate, proctor of the 3rd exam" the Jonin bowed.

The Hokage granted him permission and took a seat. My eyes were focused on the instructor but from the side of my eyes I could see the Hokage scanning all of the teams and team members. When his eyes landed on my team and more specifically me, his eyes got wide. Could you blame him really for being surprised? He seriously must have thought I was dead when he was told I was kidnapped by THE AKATSUKI. I really wouldn't be surprised if he started regretting sending us on that mission when he found out. I smirked and turned my attention back to our instructor. Wow, Itachi-Kun was right I do have a problem paying attention.

"Before we start I would like to know if there is anyone who feels they aren't up for the job, please leave now" Hayate coughed.

Not one person made the slightest move to indicate they weren't tough enough to continue on. Then again, half the people in the room were boys and boys don't like to look weak. Just like Itachi-Kun and Pein-Kun! …..Okay! What is up with all my thoughts being based on Itachi! What the hell is wrong with me!

"I guess I'm out…"

I turned my attention to the person who voiced that comment. It was that Kabuto guy I helped in the 1st exam. But there is something evil about him…

After Kabuto left, giving his farewells to team 7 (mostly Naruto and Sasuke cause he couldn't give a crap about Ami), Hayate continued to explain the Preliminary's to the survivors of the 2nd exam. But it was something evil about Kabuto and they weird glint he had in his eyes when he looked at me before walking out. I can't do anything about it right now though.

"Hey Sak, you ok? You look out of it." Yuzu whispered as she put her whole arm on my shoulder and began to lean against me playfully.

"Don't worry I'm fine, just a little lost in thought" I reassured as I playfully leaned against her. We looked like gangsters…or really cool killers? Oh I don't know!

"I can see why your daydreaming, this is so boring" Yuzu groaned "I bet even Kilik's bored out of his mind! No matter how well he is at putting on his 'I'm so interested' look."

"I heard that" Kilik mumbled from up front. I stifled a giggle. Yuzu narrowed out her eyes and pouted out her lips then stuck her middle finger up at Kilik's back.

"I saw that" Kilik mumbled, turning around just enough to give Yuzu a glare then turning back around. But of course not without giving Yuzu the finger as well. Yuzu's jaw dropped a little and she laughed a little, while I was struggling to keep my uncontrollable laughter under control.

"Now then, when your name shows up on that black screen, you are to come down here (cough)" The instructor said "You and your opponent are to fight until one of you is unable to continue fighting or is killed (long cough)"

Yuzu and I looked at are obviously sick proctor with disgusted looks on our faces. "Has he ever heard of covering his mouth?"

"The exam begins…NOW! (Long cough)" Hayate shouted.

"Finally" Kilik hissed.

The first name that showed up on the screen was…Sasuke Uchiha.

"Let's see what the Uchiha brat can do" Kilik smirked.

"Yes, lets" Yuzu and I giggled.

Let the exam begin….

* * *

**ME: Well there you have it! Sorry if it short its testing week at school. Next chapter should be longer.**

**SAKURA: please review! Oh and don't forget the prologue of Hime-chan's Crossover for bleach and Naruto is up so take a look and review that as well!**

**ME: or I might cry –sniffles-**

**SAKURA & ME: JA'NE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**THEIR STRENGTHS**

**GOMEN! I'm really bad for not updating this story and I am very sorry! I write this story in a notebook before typing it and it took me long to write this chapter 1) Because I wanted to make this chapter longer 2) I got distracted A LOT and could never just sit straight and write the damn chapter lol. But moving on I would like to tell people I DON'T MAJOR IN ENGLISH! So yeah my grammar might suck! It kind of annoys me that while I'm writing this people actually take the time to read it only to complain about how bad my grammar is T_T Seriously people? If that's all you're going to say each time you review then just don't read the story if you can't handle my sucky grammar! (I am and amateur writer after all). I'm all for constructive critsizm (given to me NICELY), and trust I'm very nice to people unless you push a wrong button. I'm sorry if this sounded mean but guys seriously?**

**Well I think it's time we get on with the story! Go for it Deidara!**

**DEIDARA: Hime-Chan doesn't own Naruto! Yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Big Surprises! Watch me work!**

(_**SAKURA POV**_)

I watched Sasuke fight his battle from above with my team. Oh how sad it was to watch this battle. Oh how sad it was.

"He's getting his ass kicked" Yuzu sighed as she watched Sasuke's fight below.

"How can you tell, they're both killing each other" I mumbled as I stifled a giggle. I mean seriously where was that bad ass Uchiha who thought that he could kick everybody's ass, a year ago.

All of a sudden Sasuke kicked his opponent, who happened to be Kabuto's teammate, into the air. He teleported under him and was about to give him the final blow, but then something happened and he stopped himself.

"The curse mark…" Kilik whispered.

I stared up at Sasuke and his opponent, waiting for Sasuke to stop letting that damn curse mark control him and finish off his stupid opponent so we could all get on with our lives.

"Come on Sasuke…" I whispered. Don't be mistaken, I hated Sasuke for teasing me and putting me down all the time, I just wanted all these matches to hurry up. I made quick eye contact with Sasuke but made sure I had no emotion in them just so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. Turning his attention back to his opponent Sasuke finally found the strength to finish off the guy and gave him the final blow. Everyone on the upper level of the battlefield sighed in relief, except my team and me. It made no difference to us whether the Uchiha lost or not since it didn't benefit us. I leaned over the railing tracing my finger over the cold metal as I looked down at my former teammate and my former Sensei, who were having a conversation down there, and I smirked down at them.

"Hmm who's next?"

* * *

Sasuke returned to his team slightly injured and with his ego bruised a little **(A/N: I didn't want Sasuke leaving to get his curse mark sealed yet because I wanted him to watch Sakura's battle and see how much she progressed. I also wanted him to watch her team fight and see how dangerous they really are.)**

"Next (cough) round" Hayate called. Everyone's attention turned to the big screen and became tense, slightly afraid to see their own name pop up on the screen.

_**ZAKU VS. SHINO ABURAME **_

"This should be good" I mumbled bordly. I wonder how well Shino can hold himself in a battle like this **(A/N: Sorry guys but I'm not giving you a fighting scene for this fight).**

_27 Minutes later:_

"Aburame wins!" The proctor called.

Everyone stared at the battle field with jaws dropped. No one had a CLUE, what to say. Shino had remained standing while his opponent was on the ground with both his arms blown off. I found the match slightly entertaining. I mean it held my attention for at LEAST 6 seconds longer then the last match. Shino began walking up the steps TRYING to be cool.

"Next (cough) round" The instructor called. I really wanted my turn to come but kami decided it wasn't my turn…yet.

The next fight that took place was against the sand ninja Kankuro and another one of Kabuto's teammates…whose name escapes me. They both looked pretty smug, THIS battle caught my attention.

"I suggest you forfeit now, before I have to kill you" Kabuto's partner threatened. But the sand ninja didn't budge.

"(Long cough) BEGIN!" Hayate shouted.

The sand shinobi removed something from his back that was wrapped in gauze, but he never got a chance to use it. His opponent quickly used a jutsu that caused his body to become extremely flexible. He wrapped himself around different parts of Kankuro's body and began to choke him, stopping him from moving and began to choke him.

"Gay…" Kilik mumbled. Yuzu and I giggled a little bit before turning back to the fight.

"If you forfeit I won't snap your neck" Kabuto's partner threatened. Again the sand ninja did not bend to his request. All of a sudden a sickening crack filled the place. Everyone grew shocked, some even looked a little sick. My team and i weren't fazed even a little. I mean we did live with a bunch of Akatsuki members. The instructor was about to call Kabuto's partner the winner, but something in my gut told me Kabuto's partner hadn't won yet.

All of a sudden Kankuro's head lifted back up shocking everybody! He wasn't finished yet. Then we all realized that he was just a puppet! When he revealed his hiding spot everyone was shocked to find out he was actually hiding in the bandages controlling the puppet.

"So he's a puppet master...how interesting" Yuzu drawled as she licked her lips. God she acted so much like my inner sometimes.

Hmm, Sasori-nii could easily kill him but it's still kind of interesting I guess" I sighed, finally getting bored with the match.

"Kankuro wins!" The proctor screamed out (while coughing). Yuzu and I were so caught up in our own conversation we didn't even notice the sand ninja had finished off his opponent, leaving him victorious.

"You wanna fight him don't you?" I smirked. Yuzu simply smirked back at me before flipping some silver hair behind her shoulder and turning away.

"Next Round" Hayate shouted. Everyone's gaze shifted to the screen and watched the names scroll by until they finally came to a stop.

_**SAKURA HARUNO VS. INO YAMANAKA**_

* * *

The room erupted in gasps and all the jonin in the room that hadn't noticed me became surprised at my existence when they laid eyes on me. I looked over to team 7, smirking at my ex-Sensei and giving him a quick wave before I jumped over the railing and landed gracefully on the battle field.

"Don't kill her Sakura!" Yuzu shouted.

"No promises!" I replied.

I saw Ino hesitantly make her way down the stairs to the battle field. It tempted me so much to strike so much more fear inside her, but my patience was running thin. I didn't have all day to wait for her.

"Hurry-up" I growled in annoyance. Soon Ino was standing right in front of me.

Now how should I end this battle?

"(Cough) begin!" Hayate shouted. Neither one of us moved. I smirked, causing Ino to flinch back a little.

"Are you going to move or not?" I asked. Ino again didn't move. Finally getting tired of this waiting game, I simply put on my mask of indifference and took a small step forward.

"Fine then, I will" I back handed Ino and sent her flying across the room.

"I didn't even use chakra" I mumbled. A smirk adorned my face once again as I watched Ino struggle to get up. I began making my way over to Ino, not done with her yet. The place was deadly silent not a breath was heard in the whole arena, all you could hear were the clicking of my heels on the marble floor. I towered over Ino as she whipped the blood from her nose. I grabbed Ino's ponytail and harshly yanked her body off the ground. The slap I gave Ino obviously did a number on her cause she looked like crap.

"INO!" Shikamaru and Choji called. They looked like they were about to jump over the railing. I quickly pulled out a kuni from the black kuni holster attached to my thigh hidden under my black skirt and put it to Ino's throat.

"Tsk, tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you" I smirked sadistically as I pressed the cold peace of metal on to Ino's flesh, causing their body movements to freeze completely. I removed the kuni from Ino's neck and moved it to her hair, and I felt her stiffen at the sudden movement.

"You afraid?" I whispered in Ino's ear. I saw Ino's lip quiver and I let out a small laugh. Who was the cry baby now? Without a care I cut off half (or maybe a little more) of Ino's 'beloved hair'. They quiet crowd soon erupted in gasps. I looked up and saw Kilik chuckling while Yuzu was in full blown laughter.

Ino, thinking she was stealthy tried to pull out a kuni from her pouch hoping she would be able to hurt me with it. I lifted my leg and quickly slammed my heel down on Ino's hand. Ino's pained scream filled the entire arena, causing even the Hokage to flinch. As I was doing all of this I felt eyes boring into my back. I had a lot of eyes on me but the specific gaze I felt on me made my skin crawl. I turned and looked up at all the people in the stands unconsciously letting go of my hold on Ino, when I caught the pair of eyes looking at me with hunger. Gasping quietly I glared up at the man in the stands. He was here dressed as a jonin…no one could tell…it was Orochimaru.

"**Security SUCKS!" Inner complained.**

I had to agree on that one….

**(No one's POV)**

Feeling that Sakura had let her guard down Ino decided to take that chance, since she knew she probably wasn't going to get any others. Curling her fingers into her hand Ino sent a well-aimed punch to the back of Sakura's head. But to her dismay Sakura easily dodged the weak attempt attack by tilting her head to the side. Sakura grabbed Ino's arm before she could bring it back to her side. Sakura not realizing how anxious and annoyed she was getting with Orochimaru's presence had activated her Rinnegan. The Hokage and a few other jonin who knew of the rinnegan stiffened.

* * *

_On the stands above:_

Naruto and Sasuke were frozen in place, not sure what to make out of what was going on. "THEIR" Sakura was beating Ino into a bloody pulp, without a care. Not even the slightest sense of remorse for what she was doing to her. The old Sakura may have been rivals with Ino but would never have gone this far. They weren't sure they liked the new Sakura. Especially not Uchiha Sasuke. He liked it better when he was ignoring her and being cold to everyone, NOT the other way around! But what caught not only their attention but Kakashi's as well, was what was going on with Sakura's eyes. They became a pretty grayish green color with ripples that reminded you of a drop of water landing in a puddle.

"What the…" Naruto and Sasuke trailed off. Kakashi had been put into a state of shock since Sakura had come in, putting Kakashi on what seemed like (to him) a roller coaster of surprises. First he found out the student that got kidnapped a year ago by the notorious group known as Akatsuki was standing a few feet away from him perfectly fine! But what took him over board was the fact that Sakura had the rinnegan when he was for sure she had no kekki genkai!

"Oh that blond bimbo is dead now" Yuzu giggled. Every one of the Genin 9 and their jonin teachers turned to Yuzu and Kilik with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean!" Shikamaru and Naruto demanded. Yuzu and Kilik glared at the (in their opinion) very annoying leaf ninja. Kilik soon let an evil smirk come to his face and Yuzu got a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"It means…" Kilik started "You don't want to mess with her when she's annoyed"

"AAAHH!"

All eyes turned back to the battle field when they heard the pained scream.

* * *

_Back on the battle field:_

"AAAHH!" Ino screamed as Sakura painfully squeezed her arm. Even when a slightly sickening crack made it to Sakura's ear, she didn't let up.

"You annoy me" Sakura stated. Her voice had no hint of joking or that she was having fun hurting Ino, she just had no emotion in her words what so ever. Sakura's beautiful yet dangerous ringed eyes caused Ino to tremble like she never had before.

Using a Ju-do (sp?) move Sakura knew, she easily flipped Ino's entire body over her shoulder and slammed her on the hard marble floor. A harsh breath left Ino's dry lips. Before Ino could even try to regain her breath Sakura slammed her high heeled shoe on her chest. As another pained scream tried to leave Ino's blood stained dry lips, Sakura gave her a well delivered kick to the ribs sending Ino at least 3 or 4 feet away.

"**Hmm, looks like your enjoying yourself" Inner Sakura chuckled "serves her right, for all the pain she you through as kids"**

**(A/N: Yeah ok guys I just wanna say that in this story Ino was not as nice to Sakura as a kid unlike how they became friends in the show. I will at one point have a flashback to show you guys and Ino becomes Sakura's friend for a VERY short period of time. Ok, back to the story!)**

"INO!" Shikamaru shouted. Asuma stood behind his two students with eyes wide as he watched his third student get beaten to a bloody pulp. He wanted to stop the match and in some way save his blonde student from any more pain Sakura could inflict on her but he knew if he did that Ino would never forgive him. Even so, Ino must have realized…she couldn't win.

Sakura kept her emotionless mask and began making her way towards Ino when….. (**TBC…)**

Sakura got an idea. **(A/N: JK JK JK I'M NOT STOPPING IT THERE LOL LETS CONTINUE!)**

"_Inner when was the last time I let you have some fun?" Sakura asked mentally._ Having her interest peeked, Inner Sakura mentally gave her outer a suspicious look.

"**About a month or 2 ago, why?" Inner asked. **

Realizing that whatever Sakura had planned would come in her favor; she didn't continue to pester Sakura about it. Without realizing it a mischievous smile spread across Sakura's face and her once blank rinnegan eyes soon developed a sadistic glint in them, causing all the Konoha ninja to get a little scared. Yuzu and Kilik were perfectly fine as they watched Sakura fight Ino. They were VERY amused. This wouldn't have been the first time they saw Sakura act as such.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura called as she pushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear, which had been pierced multiple times in the last year, "I'll give you a chance to turn this whole battle around!"

Ino shakily got up and whipped away as much of the crimson substance on her face. Ino stared up at Sakura confused at what she meant. Sakura seeing her confusion sighed and decided to explain.

"Your mind transfer jutsu…" Sakura smirked "I'll let you use it on me…"

Whole every one of Konoha's ninja grew surprised by Sakura's request, while Sakura's teammates had smirks to match their pink haired teammate. They understood what she was doing fully. After all she had done it to many of her opponents. Either tricks them into using whatever type of mind jutsu they had on her or forcing them into her mind with her own jutsu. Either way, you did not want to be inside Sakura's head.

"She is one devious little girl" Kilik chuckled as he leaned back against the rail. Yuzu giggled and ran a hand through her silver hair.

"Scary isn't it? Sakura is usually such a sweet heart but if you give her a reason, she will turn into the devil" Yuzu smirked.

Ino was taken aback by such a demand. Why would anyone willingly want to be put under such a jutsu? Once you were in it there was no getting out. Ino steeled herself and told herself a thousand times Sakura was her rival and that she wanted to make it to the next round.

"Bad move forehead" Ino smirked as she got into the correct position to perform her jutsu.

"Sakura-Chan! DON'T!" Naruto shouted loudly from above causing Sakura's teammates to flinch. Kilik and Yuzu glared at Naruto for being so damn load and covered their ears with their hands.

"Shut up fox boy!" Yuzu growled. Kilik put his hand on Yuzu's shoulder stopping any plan she had to hurt the annoying blond boy.

"Don't waste your time" Kilik smirked "Just watch Sakura"

Yuzu sighed and turned her attention back to her best friend's battle awaiting her victory, which was already promised.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Once Ino's body went limp the whole room went quiet, waiting to see the outcome of what had happened.

_**I**_**N **_**S**_**AKURA'S **_**M**_**IND:**

"What the hell…" Ino whispered to herself. Ino now stood in an abyss of nothingness, with darkness surrounding her.

"This is Sakura's mind?" Ino thought. Ino was surprised when a large metal door with chains wrapped around it with a silver pad lock on the end of the chains suddenly popped up out of nowhere! But what caught Ino's attention was the lock was broken…

"What in the world…" Ino's hands reached for the doors but she quickly pulled them back when the door began to open by itself.

When the metal doors opened fully and the chains were forgotten, there was a completely different part of Sakura's mind behind those doors. There was a world of black and red, and what seemed like a village in ruins. Letting curiosity have the better of her Ino began to make her way past the open doors and into the world of black and red. The metal door slammed closed once Ino was fully inside, giving her no place to run. Ino gasped in surprise when she saw that five feet in front of her there was a girl that looked around her age with long silver hair with red and black streaks sitting in what seemed like a throne a king would sit in. The girl was sitting right in the middle of all the debris, her elbow was placed on the arm of the chair and her head was resting on her palm. Unfortunately the girls head was down so Ino couldn't see her face.

Ino began to make her way over to the girl, making sure she watched her step. But the girl made no movement to indicate she noticed Ino's existence…

"Umm hello! Excuse me!" Ino called, getting closer to the mysterious girl. Ino was surprised when she heard what sounded like…giggling?

"What's so funny?" Ino thought, very confused by the situation.

"**You're such a stupid girl…"**

Ino gasped in slight horror when the girl finally let her see her face. Ino thought she was looking at the EXACT replica of Sakura! Other than the fact her hair was a different color and her eyes were red instead of green emerald, as well as having a small scar running down her left eye. The girl was wearing a long sleeved black dress that flowed at the bottom and that stopped thigh, some fishnet leggings, and black high heeled boots.

"Sakura…" Ino whispered shakily.

"**Not quiet" the girl smirked "I'm Sakura's inner personality but you can call me Ruka"**

Ino could practically feel the killing intent bouncing off the girl known as Ruka, and decided to take a few steps back.

"**You afraid?" Ruka smirked. **

Ino shakily nodded her head.

Ino screamed in agony when she felt a blade pierce through her right shoulder. Ino shivered when she felt a hot breath near her ear.

"**Good, cause you're in my domain now…and I'm your worst nightmare" Ruka whispered sadistically roughly ripping out the sword.**

For what seemed like 20 agonizing minutes to Ino, Ruka kept inflicting injuries to Ino's petty form with her blade. Ino soon lay in her own blood struggling to catch her breath.

"**I suggest you cancel the jutsu or I'll stab you in the heart~" Ruka advised in a sing-song voice.**

For fear of her own life Ino managed to gain enough strength to put her hands in the right hand seal to cancel the jutsu.

_**O**_**UT **_**S**_**IDE **_**O**_**F **_**S**_**AKURA'S **_**M**_**IND/**_**B**_**ACK **_**T**_**O **_**T**_**HE**_** B**_**ATTLE **_**F**_**IELD:**

Everyone watched in slight horror when the saw dozens of bloody wounds show up on Ino's limp form. What exactly was going on in Sakura's head? Sakura's body hadn't moved since Ino took over. Shikamaru and Choji knew Ino's plan was to take over Sakura's body and make her forfeit the match, so why wasn't anything happening?

"Hey look!" Shikamaru shouted. All eyes turned to Sakura's motionless body. After minutes of not moving, Sakura crossed her fingers together and Ino's jutsu was released, confusing Ino's team a great deal as of why Ino would cancel her jutsu. Ino's soul soon returned to her limp body, giving Sakura total control over her body again.

Sakura put her hands on her hip and smirked at the fresh wounds on the fallen girl. "My minds a scary place ne?"

Easily flashing away from her original spot and suddenly in front of Ino's beaten form, Sakura used her flexibility to lift her left leg high in the air and slam it back down on Ino's shoulder. A sickening crack was heard from Ino's shoulder blade. Before Ino could scream in pain Sakura easily pushed her pressure point, effectively knocking the girl out.

"Winner, Sakura Haruno (cough)" Hayate announced. While the whole room was dead silent, Sakura casually made her way up the stairs and over to her team. Only Shikamaru noticed something that shocked him completely.

"She could have easily knocked out Ino the second the round started…" Shikamaru whispered "She was playing with Ino…"

Sakura truly had changed,

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto whispered sadly. He missed the old Sakura.

"Do you get it now?" Yuzu asked with a smirk. All eyes turned to Yuzu. "Sakura is NEVER going to be the sweet and innocent girl you once knew. So I suggest you get over it"

Yuzu ignored the glares she was receiving from the Konoha 9 and their Sensei's. It wasn't her job to convince them and get them to understand. She was just warning them for future reference.

Going up to their pink haired teammate as she made her way up the stairs, Kilik and Yuzu congratulated and praised Sakura for a match well done. Though they did scold her a little for showing Ino any mercy at all and that she should have killed her. Sakura being her happy self just laughed at her teammates and got ready to watch the next match. Sakura being as observant as she was noticed Kakashi looking at her with sad eyes. Sakura looked up at him and mouthed the simple word that shocked Kakashi.

"Baka…"

* * *

**WOW! That was real long! YAY! Well the next stories I'm going to update are you saved Me, A Thousand Miles, What a vampire wants, and who says devils don't cry! I can't believe its Thursday already! I go back to school on Monday! (Cry). Well I hope you all have a happy New Year! Let's get ready for 2011! READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**JA'NE!**


	11. Note To All My Lovely Supporters

_**Their Strength's**_

I'm so sorry for updating this story I just lost the want to do this story. It's also because the note book I used to write this story I can't find it! I just got my whole room re-done and I can't find half of my stuff!

I don't want to keep people in the blue of not knowing what's going to happen to this story waiting for me to update. There only one thing I can do really… I'm really sorry for my decision on the matter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm probably just going to re- write this story *shrugs shoulders***

**Hehe you guys most have thought I was going to delete this story! No I'm just going to re-write it and probably change the name to Look At Me Now (Hehe Chris Brown). The reason I'm doing this is because I was re-reading all the chapters to this story and I was like "God this sucks!" I'm amazed so many people liked it. The plot will still be the same just with some changes and hopefully the writing will be a little better. Sakura and Ino's fight will be the same. Some scenes will change a little. Yuzu and Kilik will still be Sakura's team mates (unless I decide to change their names). Team 7 is still full of assholes ^_^ I'll delete this version of the story once I post the New version of this story. But while people are waiting for me to post the new version of this story (when that will be I have no clue) I have a bunch of other stories up that you can read that I'm sure people will enjoy.**

**I really hope a bunch of you like the new version just as much as you liked this one. So there is no need to be disappointed I'm not getting rid of the story, it will be back.**

**BYE!**


	12. IT'S UP!

**ITS UP!**

**Guess what? Their strengths REMAKE is now up! **

**Well the prologue is at least…**

**But hey! It's something! It's titled **_**Look at Me Now! **_**And I would like some good feedback! I'm working on the 1****st**** chapter which is kind of hard with school so I try writing down some of the first chapter on paper in the middle of some of my classes. Lol I know I'm such a bad student. Well I can't be that bad I passed all my classes first quarter and for passing math first quarter (I'm really bad at math so I'm always getting bad grades) my dad gave me a 100 dollars as reward for passing first quarter. So if I pass math second quarter he will buy me the kitten I've wanted since I was 2! So I'm working hard.**

**And guess what? Thanksgiving is coming up so my last day of school before break is Tuesday then ill is back home in NY celebrating thanks giving with my family! I'll even work on chapters while I'm there. **

**Oh and quick question...Who likes KPOP?**


End file.
